In various contexts, data may be provided for display through a data interface, for example, on a computer screen. The data interface may comprise various interface controls that a user may use to interact with the data. An example common interface control is a slider. For example, a slider may allow a user to control a bounded data variable by translating the position of the slider handle into a value. Generally, this translation is done via a linear transform that maps the range of the data variable ultimately into the range of the slider positions on the data interface. Due to the discrete nature of the screen position, this translation results in a uniform sampling of the data variable range. The uniform sampling translates into a constant step size of the slider. However, in various circumstances, the step size may be too coarse for the desired level of user interaction with the data.